Another Side to Logan
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Logan starts to see his once favorite student in a whole different light, and she seems to be responding in kind.
1. A Date? and A Kiss!

**SweetDreamer92: Ok, so I know I shouldn't be writing new stories when I have to update my other ones but well never give up an opportunity to write a new story when you have the chance.**

**Ok, so I guess for a little while I shall exhaust my current interest with XME, yes I know the show is over but I did mostly YGO stories so enjoy, and don't hate me for the pairings I use, this one is another straight one, with a couple that appears to be very well unused, can you guess which one, Jean Grey and Wolverine go figure well enjoy.**

**Warnings: adult themes, things that make no sense, alternated info for entertainment purpose, language, drinking and well that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution, I only own the original characters that make small appearances in the story.**

**Oh and this takes place after the last season aired, actually just about all my XME stories will be in that time period.**

**ONE**

**Normal POV**

Jean sat in Prof. X's office she was being given lessons on controlling her powers from Mystique's friend Agatha, she was making really good progress Prof. X had called her hoping she could make progress past what his mind could no longer reach. He didn't want to risk losing such a dear friend, Scott smiles softly and walks down the hall, he and Jean had decided to remain friends but it was hopeless, he just wasn't for her. He didn't mind so much that she wasn't that interested, he had gotten use to her not wanting him, though he did know of someone who did. He smiled seeing Rogue sitting on the window seat in the living room. She smiled, they weren't going out but they didn't seem too bothered by that, and took things one day at a time.

Jean relaxed as Agatha finished, she thanked the older mutant and looked out the window just as they climbed in the car, she smiled, she had kind of figured that would happen. When Agatha left Jean went to go change for swimming, she put on a revealing black swim suit, then sat on the side of the pool. She looked up when Logan came out, he smiled.

"Hey Red, how is your training going?"

"Uh, good, really good."

"Good, I just saw Cyclopes and Rogue, you ok with that?"

"I'm fine, it didn't work so well with me and Scott he's been more of a brother to me than a romantic interest."

He nodded, she thought she saw the hint of a smile at that, he turned to leave, then she stopped him.

"Oh Logan."

"Yeah Red?"

"You promised you'd take me on a bike ride when you had the time."

He didn't say anything at first then smiled.

"Friday."

He waved and walked back in the house, she smiled, she jumped and fell in the pool when Kurt appeared out of nowhere with Pietro, as unlikely as it seemed they made fast friends and seemed to like to race eachother. Pietro looked at the bubbles.

"Uh oh, who'd you push in?"

Jean flew up glaring at both of them, they looked at her nervously, she used her powers lifted them up and tossed them in the pool then stormed inside, passing Kitty and Lance on the way in. They looked at each other then peered outside seeing the other two trapped in the net. Kitty started laughing and snapping pictures.

"Hey, it's not funny, quick get me out before my inducer goes hayvire."

Lance smirked and pulled them loose, Kitty helped them out.

"You guys need to be more careful, what if it wasn't out by the pool and you messed up in traffic you know the ever so friendly people of Bayville would love to run one of us over."

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah yeah we know." Pietro mumbled shaking out his too tight suit that was obviously not made for water.

Later that night

Jean was in her room reading when she heard a knock, she opened the door and smiled at Prof. X, he had recently been able to walk again after Hank and Colossus started working together in the infirmary, Colossus knew a lot about more advanced medicine that could restore nerve endings as long as they weren't too damaged, Prof. X was lucky.

"Jean how was your session? I never got a chance to talk to you."

She let him in and they sat on the little couch she had recently put in.

"it was great, Agatha was pretending to be some of the people in town to get me angry, she's a great actress, now my powers aren't surging so much."

"That's excellent, it works for the best to join together."

"Yeah, don't you think the others should be staying here though, some people can get so hostile, I mean mutants may be built to last but in that old house the Brotherhood live in all it takes is a well placed Molotov cocktail."

"Yes your right, I think Mystique is getting through to them, they aren't going to be able to keep watch forever, maybe Kitty can sway Lance."

Jean nodded and smiled, he tried to act tough but he would do anything for Kitty.

"What about Wanda, is Agatha going to be working with her again?"

"No it seems she is maintaining growth with me, probably because I've known her father so long."

Jean smiled, Prof. X moved to leave and she stopped him.

"So one more thing."

He smiled.

"Wondering if I'm making headway with Ororo? Perhaps you will find out." He winked and walked down the hall.

She laughed and went downstairs to the kitchen and Evan was in there leaning against the counter, he was now spending the weekends here to spend time with his aunt, through the week you couldn't reach him unless you went in the sewers to find him. He smiled.

"Hey Jean."

"Hi Evan, how are the Morlocks?"

"Great, I think, they still aren't too fond of the above world but I finally got them to try chips."

"What's the verdict? Lays or Cheetos?"

"Definitely Cheetos."

She smiled, he went off to play video games with Kurt before he left to go see Amanda, he hadn't been so accepting of him at first but decided that a little blue fur was less a bother than having their teenage daughter hate them. She made a sandwich and looked up as Logan finally came in, she wondered where he went for so long, but didn't try asking the man was so private.

"Hey Red, not worrying about fitting into your swimsuit anymore?"

She smacked his arm.

"I haven't had to worry, Mr. work em till they sweat blood."

He laughed and grabbed a bottle of water, she blushed as he bent over she shook her head, of all the things for her to look at her eyes settle on his ass. Although it did look good in those jeans of his, she sighed and went back to her snack ignoring the forbidden thoughts. Jean moved out of the kitchen back to her room, she was not having dirty thoughts she was just tired from practicing her control. She sighed and flew up to her room, she plopped on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"It's like Scott all over again…don't know how to handle my emotions so act like an idiot wonderful."

Logan walked out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow toward the stairs, had he really picked up on arousal from jean, nope that was impossible, if anything he was her adopted father at best, although not like he would turn down the attractive red head, she'd look real good on his bike. He hit his forehead he had forgotten to lock up his bike and Tabitha had already tried once to steal it and go joy riding, thankfully she had been too loud with her thoughts and Prof. X and Ororo had been waiting for her when she left her room.

He walked outside and locked it up, he heard some voices and walked out of the garage he saw Kitty and her boyfriend making out in a not so innocent way.

"Hey Half-pint take your sexing in doors, and there better not be any keys in keyholes with a wrapper."

They both burst out laughing and ran inside, he rolled his eyes, and went up to his room.

The Next Morning

Jean walked out of her room and saw Todd leaning against the banister he looked pissed, she made sure to make her presence known a good couple feet away from spitting distance.

"What's wrong Todd?"

He looked up.

"Nothing."

He hopped away she looked down the stairs and smirked, she knew what was wrong Bobby had taken an interest in Wanda and was showing off, Wanda seemed to be giving much better signals with him. She sighed and went downstairs, Bobby turned.

"Hey Jean, Wanda and I are going to the lake I'm going to see how fast I can freeze it and perform a life threatening move before it thaws."

"Bobby, it's the middle of June, you'd have to be as fast as Pietro to do anything."

"Hey your right."

He turned to Wanda.

"Wanna practice CPR just in case?"

She laughed and they waved good bye and walked out the front door, she wasn't so worried mostly because Wanda could use her powers and lift him out before he needed CPR. She jumped as Logan came up behind her, she turned and smiled he stared at her.

"Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Uh, no I'm fine."

"So why so jumpy?"

She shrugged.

_I don't know maybe I started seeing you as more than a teacher and am beside myself with all these couples around._

She thought to herself but kept a smile.

"Well it's Friday, ready?"

"What already…I think I'm losing it."

"If you aren't an…."

She stopped him.

"No I'm good, let me grab a bottle of water."

"I got you covered."

He said holding up two bottles, she smiled at how someone so gruff and rough around the edges could be so thoughtful. She followed him out grabbing a jacket, he handed her a helmet and they sped off. Inside Prof. X and Ororo were watching them out the window.

"Could it be an old friend is actually showing interest in someone?" She asked.

"I appears that way, after all I've never seen anyone on the back of his bike _for fun._"

She smiled.

Logan wasn't overly reckless but he was fast and carefully zipped in-between traffic she projected her thoughts since she couldn't hear herself over the roar of the engine.

'_Hey Logan where are we going?'_

'_You'll see.'_

She smirked, so she was going to get a glimpse into the life of Logan today was going to be fun.

They stopped far away from Bayville's city limits in front of a little bed and breakfast, it looked almost like a grandmother's home brick building with flowers all around, a tree with a tire swing. He knocked on the door, and an elderly woman answered she didn't respond for a second then smiled. She was wearing a long blue dress with small ruffles around, and her white hair was in curlers, like she forgot she had them in.

"Ah Logan, so nice to see you…who's behind you?"

"May this is Jean, she's a friend from the institute."

May lifted up her glasses her pupils were almost white, and Jean could tell she was blind.

"long red hair, green eyes, rosy skin, and thin but healthy figure, well you are a fox my dear, good job Logan."

Jean laughed and Logan blushed.

"She ain't my girlfriend May."

She ignored him.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"And polite, just call me May dear, and don't worry you can put the moves on him he's stubborn but sweet."

Logan made a noise and went in the house Jean laughed and followed May inside, it was a really nice place with a few guests, they were issued Logan's usual room, he went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Funny never thought the all mighty Logan would get comfortable in floral print."

He tossed a pillow at her and smirked.

"May seems really nice, but how did she know what I looked like, isn't she blind."

"She's a mutant she can see DNA."

Jean nodded and sat on the couch next to him.

"How cool is that, so you guys been friends long?"

"Meh, sort of, she found me unconscious one night and took me in then made a fuss over me needing a wife who could feed me so I wouldn't be so skinny, been friends for a while."

She smiled.

"So you sit here most the day?"

"Not quite, this is normal Friday time, you'll see what I do in a bit."

She nodded, when it started getting dark he took her outside she noticed his bike was locked up, they went out back and there was a horse stable he went inside and she saw him come out with a beautiful black horse with brown spots and a white tail.

"Meet Night, he was the oddball of his mother's two colts."

She walked over and petted his nose.

"So pretty, but…"

She didn't have time to answer when he lifted her up and hopped on behind her, he yahhed and Night neighed and rushed up further from the city, she laughed as the horse sped like an animal version of Logan's bike. She looked back at Logan and saw how in tune with the horse he was, his eyes were focused on the road ahead, it was great to see so much actual happiness in a man that mostly gave smirks to everyone. She looked a head and her smile faded, they were coming to a large gap where the bridge collapsed.

"Uh Logan…you might want…."

But it was too late he pressed the horse's neck and Night galloped as fast as he could and jumped, Jean closed her eyes and screamed, only to have Logan grab her.

"Red relax."

"Bu…."

She hopped off the horse and looked to see they had easily made the jump, no harm done, she turned toward him as the wind blew slightly around her, Logan noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight like that, her hair making a halo around her sort of.

"That was amazing, I thought we were gone for."

He laughed leaning against Night who seemed pleased with himself.

"Well when I said he was odd I didn't just mean his coloring, he can run faster than a lot of horses around here, meaning he can pick up the momentum to make jumps like that."

She smiled and walked over to them, he looked at her sternly.

"Next time don't close your eyes, Night here is real prideful about his jumps isn't that right boy?"

She laughed as the horse neighed and rubbed his nose against Logan's cheek, Jean smiled at the sight, they ran some more laps around the small forest before Logan had Night make his way back over the gap, as promised Jean kept her eyes open. She flew all the time but not like that, Night galloped back and Logan tied him up in the stable and they walked back in, Logan and Jean said good bye to May after she made them eat a whole bunch that is, and then who murmured something about a nice young wife Jean would make. Laughing they waved and walked back out to his bike, it was pretty late but Jean hadn't felt so alive and awake all at once in a long time.

Logan made his way back to the mansion driving in that same zig-zag pattern, she hopped off his bike when they came to a stop.

"That was great Logan, thanks for bringing me along."

"Don't worry about it Red."

Jean wasn't sure why but it felt like a date that had just ended, so she reached over and planted a deep kiss on his lips, before he had time to react she flew in the house, leaving Logan to ponder, that he had in fact smelt arousal from her.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there is chapter one done, hope it was gripping lol.**


	2. Together with a little Drama dundundunnn

**SweetDreamer92: ok so as the popularity has increased I have now decided to do a much need update, enjoy.**

**By the by after looking around I see that Logan has been estimated around 60 and around 85 so I'm going to just leave him at 60, and I thought he was in his thirties. Oo**

**And don't complain that he's too old for Jean, I mean seriously it doesn't matter, although I am soon going to be borrowing a character from the comics, which I do not own either, so prepare for some twisting, come on keep reading you know you want to.**

**Two**

**Normal POV**

The Next Morning Jean woke up and yawned, she peered in the mirror a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in."

Kitty phased through and walked in, she looked around then went in Jean's bathroom and under the bed and in the closet she seemed disappointed.

"Can I help you find what you were looking for?"

"I thought after being with Logan all day I would see you two all cuddled up and kissy face like."

Jean blushed, she figured by now though that the whole house would know.

"We just spent time with his friend."

"And you kissed him cause you like his friend?"

"What…I how did you know?"

"I walked out of the garage door and saw you with Logan then ran back inside to tell everyone."

"You told everyone we were together?"

"No, just that you were kissing and seemed kind of in to it."

Both girls jumped when the door bust open, Tabitha walked in.

"My girl scored a teacher!"

"No Tabitha he didn't sleep in here, I looked all over."

"Bummer, that's ok, you got all the time in the world, so want to double date with me and Pietro?"

"Woah when did that happen?"

"At a concert, he's a super kisser, swept me off my feet so fast his were in the air."

They laughed.

"Kitty we can triple with you and rock boy."

"Hang on, you two, Logan and I aren't dating." They stared at her.

"What?"

"Jean you just called Wolverine by his name."

"They are so going out! Let's tell everyone!"

They ran out and bumped into Logan who crossed his arms.

"Stop making so much racket."

"Hey lover-man convince your girlfriend to be to come triple date with us, it will be fun." Tabitha laughed and Kitty giggled and phased them through their obstacle.

Logan looked at her.

"Sorry, they read too much into things, I know we're just friends they just don't listen."

He smirked.

"You want to be more than that?"

She blushed, something that even stood out with her red hair.

"Well May called wants to see us again, you can let me know."

He walked off leaving her standing there gaping after him, he looked at the floor, he was mostly teasing, but not really, he felt something different than usual spending the day with her yesterday, he knew damn well the young girl he use to train, was there no more, and the woman in her place almost knew what she wanted.

Jean showered and dressed her mind all over, she jumped when Agatha walked in.

"Oh Agatha, you startled me."

"Child is it true you and Wolverine have taken an interest in one another?"

"I uh…well sort of."

She smiled.

"Good, it is always easier to train when you know that messing up could cost you someone you care for."

Jean looked at her, they worked together for a while, Agatha would jump out at her and throw things, it was different than with Wanda but that was how it should be, they didn't want to risk Jean going beserk because she couldn't handle being afraid and using her powers anyways. Jean told her that Logan had taken her by surprise last night with his horse, Agatha was impressed, mutants like Jean weren't so good in that situation, further proof of progress.

Later that evening

Jean walked downstairs where she swore that if she got one more cutesy face she would barf on the nearest passerby. She walked into the kitchen and bumped into Scott, he smiled.

"Oh sorry Scott."

"My fault, so you and Logan."

"Oh would everyone stop it, why does it matter?"

"So it is you and Logan."

"No, I mean…not yet….hmm…I think I need to talk to Logan."

"Better hurry, he's leaving in a few."

She nodded and walked outside Logan was getting ready to leave, she bit her lip, not sure what to say.

"You coming?"

She looked at the house then shrugged, maybe she did want something more after all, she hopped on the back and put on the extra helmet, and he drove off.

Today he had different plans he road further out and came to a stop at a white brick building it said Pete's shooting range.

"You like going in here?"

"Sometimes, once or twice a month."

He walked in and fitted her with large cushioned ear muffs, then himself, she watched him and he was a great shot he looked at her.

"Wanna try?"

"I…uh, never shot a gun before."

"Come on it's easy I'll show you how."

She walked over and he held her arms and pushed them in the correct position, she blushed, he was pressed close behind her, her mind was turning to adult pudding. She absently pulled the trigger and heard Logan curse.

'_What did I do wrong?'_

'_Broke my record, first try and bulls eye some nerve.'_

She smiled and laughed, they shot separately in a competition between the two, Jean had never been much into violence, but they were harmless pellets and it was actually fun, especially when she got more bulls eye hits than he did. They walked out and Jean teased him.

"So any other hobbies I can kick your butt at?"

He smirked, obviously amused.

"We'll see Red."

Logan wasn't sure what was wrong with him, he saw her everyday before this and until she kissed him he hadn't thought of her in any other way than as a friend. Although if she was getting interested in what he liked, unlike most women he tried to get with, he was going to have to make her his, after all how rare is it for some tough lone wolf to get beaten in his hobby by someone he spent that much time with.

They stopped at a bar, she got closer to him, she had recently turned twenty one but hadn't thought it was such a good idea to go to a bar with drunk humans. They walked in and some guy who was balding walked over she assumed he was the bartender, he whistled.

"Now Logan you didn't tell me you been keeping this fine young lady hidden."

Logan rolled his eyes, and draped an arm over her, she knew it was more protective but leaned against him anyways.

"Cool it Carl, she's with me."

"Oh I know, never seen you come in with any chick, whats your name."

"Uh, Jean."

"Well I'm Carl, what'll you have any girl that could sway the brick wall is a friend of mine, and friends drink free."

She laughed as Logan flipped him off.

"A soda is fine thank you."

He nodded.

"the usual Logan."

"Fill her up."

He set a large frosted mug of beer in front of Logan and a soda in front of Jean before running off to chase out some assholes.

"You have this whole secret life, going to tell me you're a cop next?"

"That depends, you doing something illegal?"

"No."

"Well I guess I'm just a friend."

She laughed and slapped his chest, he tipped his hat to her, a country song started playing that Logan seemed to like he looked at her.

"You want to dance?"

She looked at him surprised.

"What surprised I know how?"

"I uh…yeah actually."

"Yeah you want to dance, or yeah you're surprised I know how."

"Both."

He finished what was left of his drink and she set down her empty can and they moved to the dance floor where there were some cat calls. As they moved to the upbeat song she was rather impressed he was really light on his feet. They danced through a couple songs then when a slow one came on she figured he wouldn't to stop but he just pulled her close, she always liked being close to him, he was always warm to the touch. She blushed, at her own thoughts, and relaxed only when he let her go long enough to let her twirl then pulled her back.

She didn't realize with all the fun and people whistling how fast time could go, it was getting late she yawned, and leaned against him as he headed back to the mansion. She got off the bike and handed him the extra helmet right as he took off his.

"I had a great time with you tonight, um Wolverine."

He stared at her like he was irritated.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, all closed up in that cow boy hat of yours, do you want me to call you Logan?"

"I don't care which, now what am I suppose to call you?"

She laughed nervously.

"Well one date, two date, sweet kiss, love this."

He looked at her, she looked at him.

"Just a play on words, as in two dates kind of define the relationship, I suppose it depends on you, and what your comfortable with, however I…."

He shut her up with a kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she slipped hers around his neck, ok fine, that was a nice way to tell her to shut up.

Kitty phased between them.

"Kitty!" Jean fell back and Logan glared half heartedly at her.

"Half pint, get in bed."

"I will just answer me one thing, are you two together now?"

Jean looked at Logan who actually gave her a soft smile and she smiled back.

"Yes, now we are together, now I'm sure you want to go wake up the whole house."

Kitty took the hint did a little cheer and phased back into the house, Logan helped her up, and kissed her forehead.

"Something tells me, if we want any peace tonight we wont be fining it in that house."

"We could go see May."

"I like the way you think."

They hopped back on the bike and were off, May danced around in a different set of curlers.

"Now remember foxy girl, you make my boy here a good wife with lots of kids, Logan you forget your anniversary and I hear about it, I'm not sending you any cinnamon rolls."

They laughed, she had their whole planned apparently she was expecting six kids either before or after they got married, she let them go to bed while she thought up baby names.

Jean sat on the bed and laughed.

"Is she for real?"

"Sorry about that, she thinks I've been single too long, but I am pretty sure she was just kidding."

They looked at the door and saw her slippers.

"May get away from the door."

"I just brought an ovulation test she can find out if tonight is a good night."

Jean fell off the bed and laughed, Logan did not find the situation amusing in the slightest, he opened to door and took the test and tossed it in the trash, May meant well but the broad was determined to be a grandma before she died, though as a mutant she would be around a nice while longer. They slipped in bed and turned off the lights Jean smiled to herself as he wrapped an arm around her waist, it felt nice.

Afternoon

Jean sat up as she felt the covers being removed, she saw May pretending to look for something.

"May!"

"Oh sorry, dear I lost my glasses."

"In our bed?"

"Yep…"

"Ha!"

"I see you didn't take the test, you want to be surprised?"

"May we just got together, we still have to enjoy each other."

"Oh but I can see how your heart races around him, it is love, he's not a young man anymore."

"How old could he be?"

"I can see life span after a couple tries I can see your 21, Logan is much older."

"How much older? 40?"

May cocked her head.

"50?"

"Try again, this is fun."

"60?"

May giggled.

"Just about, though he wouldn't admit that, to his pretty young girlfriend."

Jean laughed, she wondered why he hadn't told her, she looked at his sleeping form and he certainly didn't look any older than thirty not that she really gave a fuck. She walked into the bathroom after May "found her glasses", in the shower Jean wondered if he hadn't stirred because subconsciously he knew he wasn't in danger here. She washed her hair and turned off the hot water, wrapping a towel around her she walked out and saw that he wasn't in the room, she sat down to towel dry her hair.

Downstairs

"Why did you tell her that?"

"Because she loves you, age is just a number sweet, why when I met my Herb, he was 18."

"And?"

"I was almost 65, he said something about a MILF, I looked good in my prime Logan, don't make fun."

"That was a different time May, I wouldn't be so sure Jean would be interested in an old man."

"You're a good man Logan, at least she's not into Sabertooth, and you know how old he is."

(Sabertooth is estimated around 120 years old :p)

He shuddered.

"I didn't tell her anything else, sweet, that's up to you."

He shook his head, in all his years he has never had a more meddlesome parent in his life, he went back upstairs and Jean was sitting on the bed dressed and watching bad tv. He looked at her starting to feel more like a school boy in trouble with the principle for something he had no part of. He relaxed when she looked up and smiled.

"So you're not mad?"

"At what?"

"That I'm none too young."

"Oh Logan please, I don't care about that, I hate math anyways."

He smirked and walked over to plant a kiss on her lips, then went to shower, she smiled then stared at the TV some reality show she use to watch she sighed, ever since she started spending time with Logan TV was so not interesting. She briefly wondered if he would let her drive his bike then shook her head, she didn't know how to ride a motorcycle and didn't think Logan would sit behind such an inexperienced driver for any amount of money in the world.

She looked up as her phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Is this Jean Grey?"

"Yes this is she, who is this?"

"I'm that monster's son, get away from him while you still can."

Her eyes widened Logan walked out and walked over he could tell there was something wrong as she stared at the phone.

"Who was it?"

"You…your son."

He stared at her surprised.

**End Chapter.**

**SweetDreamer92: decided I wanted some drama, none the less, with the exception of X-23 who is technically his sister, though I think he sees her as a daughter, Logan as 6 maybe 7 if you count X-23 children, they are seen in other versions of course. Of course X-23 will appear in the story but I'm not using all of them, I'm using Daken Akihiro, look him up he's got an interesting story and he hates Logan so yeah.**


	3. Logan's past, and Daken Appears

**SweetDreamer92: Ta dah, an update isn't that a nice trick?**

**Enjoy**

**Three Normal POV**

Logan sat on the bed and looked highly confused, Jean looked at him.

"Logan he called you a monster, what did you do?"

"I have no idea, I didn't know I had a son."

He dressed and called May, she looked at him.

"What, what did I do now? I swear the cookies are where you left them."

"May look at my DNA, do I have a kid?"

She pushed up her glasses and looked at him.

"Well you might it does seem like there was a disturbance in your chain somewhere, why?"

"Someone just called and told Jean I was a monster."

"A lovable one though."

He gave her a look.

"I'm just kidding, Logan did you have a fling with someone who wouldn't have told you that they were pregnant?"

"I…I have no idea, most my memory has been a blur since the weapon x program."

"Hmm, Jean, you're a telepath can you access locked memories?"

"Well sort of, I've gotten better at it."

"Logan sit down and let her take a look."

"What's the point if I can't remember?"

"Strong telepaths can see what you can't sometimes they are strong enough to find out even what you never did and can latch on to another person's memory if they can see the face of that person, for a short time, and If you have a son it concerns her too, he may just be her step son one day."

"Fine…"

Jean blushed as he sat down she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against her temple, she was like that for a few seconds before he groaned, signaling that she was in, she was quiet. She grunted softly as she waded through his memories, they were literally blackened. She blinked and they passed out.

(I don't know the whole story so some of the things you read might not be what you see in the actual comics, and the content is a little graphic toward the last paragraph so just don't be too surprised.)

_It was time for a war but peace had been found in certain places, in Japan a young couple were sitting around a table having dinner. Jean walked over to them of course it was the past, they couldn't see her she stared at the man, his hair was longer and in a ponytail but when he laughed she saw it, it was a younger Logan, and next to him was a beautiful Japanese woman she saw the woman grab his hand and there was a simple gold band on her finger. She was his wife, and saw there was a slight bump on her stomach like she was pregnant._

"_So Itsu dear, what did you want to tell me?"_

"_It's a surprise, I'll tell you in a minute."_

_His Japanese was flawless, Jean remembered Agatha telling her that is she ever tried to do this she would be able to understand any language being in the mind of the person she was helping, simply because they understand it. Jean saw how happy they looked, and looked up when a knock came to the door. Logan stood up and walked over to the door, he saw a man there, one he didn't know._

"_Soilder, we have gotten your records and have a little mission for you it will only take a couple hours."_

_Logan was about to say no when Itsu stopped him._

"_Go on, when you come back I can tell you in a couple hours."_

_He nodded and kissed her cheek, Jean knew it was a memory but still felt a little jealous seeing the affection, Logan left, there was a waiver and she was with him, when the mysterious man whoever he was knocked Logan unconscious. Jean watched him be put in some type of machine._

"_Professor!"_

"_I'm coming I'm coming, so this is the man?"_

"_James Howlett, goes by Logan, he had some trouble and had to run under a different name, can you place the memory blocks."_

"_Yes they are ready, a nice strong dose, what shall I have him remember?"_

"_That we are at war, that his name is Logan, and he is all alone in this world."_

"_You got it."_

_He injected Logan with some type of serum, about 80 times and set him loose, when he woke up Logan saluted the professor Jean tried to focus to see what happened, the scene wavered and she was back at his house she saw a man stabbing his wife repeatedly, Jean gasped as another man cut open her stomach and removed the fetus._

"_Well what do you know? She was pregnant."_

_He stood and left after taking some pictures and placed the fetus was quickly growing probably because of Logan's mutant abilities in a basket on the doorstep outside a rich looking house. The scene wavered and she saw the man standing in front of a teen who was covered in blood and had the same claws as Logan who had some features like his mother but his cheek bones and nose belonged to Logan._

"_Akihiro do you know who I am?"_

"_No…"_

"_I am Romulus, I came to protect you."_

"_What going to say you're my real father, I know Akihira and Natsumi weren't my real parents."_

"_No, I saw your real father kill your real mother with the same claws you bear now that killed your foster mother."_

_Jean's eyes widened as he handed him the pictures._

"_What…why would he do that?"_

_The teen looked more mortified than angry._

"_He didn't want you, but I do and I can train you to get him back."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it would amuse me."_

_Jean wanted to wring his neck but kept in control of her powers._

"_Fine…what about Natsumi's and Akihira's dead bodies?"_

"_I'll take care of it….."_

"_Fine….But call me Daken."_

"_Bastard dog?"_

"_Fitting isn't it? Everyone use to call me that anyways."_

"_Alright Daken it is….."_

_Jean groaned losing control she backed out before she was back to normal and fell off the bed._

(There you go.)

"Jean…Jean….come on Jean wake up."

She groaned and opened her eyes she was on the floor, but leaning against him he looked at her, May bent over concerned.

"Are you alright child?"

"I….."

She looked at Logan, and started crying, she shook her head.

"I'm….so….sorry."

He stared at her.

"What did you see?"

She shook her head and looked at him.

"You married…a woman in Japan, named Itsu, she was just about to tell you she was pregnant when a man named Romulus came to the door, but you didn't know him, he knocked you unconscious and some professor kept injecting you with something, that made you forget everything expect that your name was Logan, and that there was a war…..and that you were all alone in the world."

She sat up and rubbed her temple.

"He hired someone to kill your wife and he took the fetus from her stomach, it seemed to finish growing for some reason…probably because of your healing powers that wont let you die…..he goes by Daken, Romulus told him that he would train him to kill you, because it amused him…..and that you were the one who killed his mother because you didn't want him."

Logan groaned his head ached, the block was wearing off slowly at least on that part of the memory.

"Your real name is James Howlett all I know is that something happened that made you change your name to Logan."

He stood up and walked to the window, he could remember Itsu, he looked at the floor, Jean stood up and sat on the bed feeling exhausted, May patted her leg.

"Good job, just remember to be there for him."

Jean nodded, slowly, May left, and Jean stood up and walked over to him, she touched his shoulder, and he turned and hugged her she could feel the tension in his back, but didn't say anything as he held her close, they stayed like that most the day, they jumped a little when the phone rang, she picked up it with her powers.

"Hello?"

"Jean is everything alright?"

"Sort of, why?"

"I got a call from a young man who seemed rather disturbed and angry at Logan."

"Yes, Professor, better talk to Logan."

He shook his head and stared at the ground.

"Nevermind, that is Logan's son, he was brain washed."

"It would appear so, how."

She walked into the bathroom, and told the professor, he asked how Logan was responding and she said he seemed numb about it, as if he didn't know how to respond. The professor said if they needed help to call him, knowing that Logan wouldn't want anyone digging without his exact permission, he congratulated her on her control.

"Agatha will be pleased, keep an eye on him, and if you have any problems and feel it best not to talk to him about them, you call me."

"Ok, thanks, bye."

She hung up the phone, she saw Logan was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, she almost said something and saw the tears.

"Logan…."

"I saw her."

"Who?"

"Itsu…my men and I had to clear out most of her village, all I saw was a dead body, I had no idea who I was burying."

She sat next to him, and stroked his hair, she was glad they had left the mansion, Logan wouldn't have had any peace with Kitty and Kurt around. He looked at her.

"Part of me wants to remember what else happened, and the rest doesn't."

"Well let me know which side wins."

He smiled at her.

"If you want, I can leave."

He just looked at her.

"Do you want me to?"

"You can go if you want." He said sounding more tired than he had in a while.

She lied down and put her head on his chest.

"You know Logan I wouldn't have to pick if you would just tell me what you want."

"Fine then, I want you stay right where you are."

She smiled.

"I knew I could get you to say it."

They lied their in silence for a while before drifting back off into sleep. Logan woke up to a scream, he sat up and Jean was on the floor, she looked at him.

"What? Bad dream."

"I'd say you were the one having a bad dream…."

She stood up and had three slash marks on her back, he swallowed.

"Red….I'm sorry, I wouldn't have done that on purpose."

"I know, they aren't all that deep, trauma probably."

"I don't have trauma Jean."

"You just remembered you saw your wife's dead body after I went digging and found a son you never knew you had who wants you dead, sounds like trauma."

"Or drama."

She laughed.

"Logan it's not funny."

"Says the one who is laughing."

He got up and grabbed the first aid kit he stared at the marks, they were really shallow for his claws, he looked and saw blood on his knuckles where they would come out.

"How is it, they did that?"

"Maybe you subconsciously know not to hurt me."

He looked at her, and cleaned the marks.

"Ow! Do you have to use the antiseptic…."

"Unless you want an infection."

"That didn't come out like I thought it would."

Freshly bandaged she turned and sat in his lap, he kissed her, his brain tweaked again as she pulls away he remembered, she looked like a really old friend of his….what was her name, he shook his head and looked at her.

"Your messing with danger girl."

"But danger is so good looking…"

He only smirked, May walked in 'looking for her glasses.' She looked at the bed.

"Oh my, I caught you undressing, don't be so slow Logan."

He stared at her and Jean started laughing.

"May he's not undressing me."

"Why not? Come on a little in the sack loving will make you feel better."

Jean laughed and grabbed the kit and took it back in the bathroom, May looked at her.

"I thought for sure you would have tapped that by now."

He tossed a pillow at her.

"May, really? You have a filthy mind."

"Look at her naked and you will too."

He looked at her a slight blush on his face.

"Her DNA says her chest is at least a C, nice and squeezable."

"Okay that's it, out!"

She laughed and ran out the room, Jean blushed, and sighed.

"May, always fit for comedic relief."

"Just a bit."

She looked at him.

"So was it a nightmare?"

"I guess…I don't know, now I can't remember."

"Ok…."

The phone rang again, she picked it up.

"Hello."

"Quick, get away from him….he's a murderer."

"Akihiro, wait, that's not true."

He hung up before she could say anything else, Logan looked out the window, he thought he saw someone in the shadows, but he blinked and the figure was gone.

"He's watching this place."

"We should leave."

"What?"

"He's targeting you, it's safer at the mansion"

"I am not running from my kid Jean."

"I'm not asking you too, you're gonna fall asleep if his claws are like yours he could cut you up in a couple slashes."

"So?"

"James please, I love you…."

He groaned, the name was right there, Rose (Yes she is a real character and I don't own her or Romulus either as you know.) Jean looked just like her, and Rose had once said the same thing to him. (Don't know if that's true haven't read the comic, just know that Rose was an old child hood companion and he accidently killed her with his claws.)

Jean looked at him and he stared back, before he sighed and walked over to her and cupped her face before he kissed her deeply, she hugged his neck and kissed him back. They pulled apart for air, and Logan smiled.

"I love you too."

Jean smiled.

"Can we go please?"

"Yeah fine."

They grabbed their things and were off, Logan heard someone following them closely in the shadows, he didn't have to worry about May and Night at least. He kept riding and revved his engine they swerved between traffic and stopped outside the mansion. Jean got off his bike and turned she saw a second motorcycle, and Logan took off his helmet.

"Akihiro?"

He took off his helmet and she gasped he looked exactly like Logan, his eyes a little smaller and his hair was longer but it was like looking at Logan when he was a child.

"How do you know my name."

"Long telepathic story."

He crossed his arms.

"You need to leave, he'll kill you as soon as you get pregnant."

Logan almost said something but Jean stopped him.

'_Logan don't, let me talk to him.'_

Logan looked at her and kept quiet, he could feel she was nervous.

"He didn't kill your mother, he didn't even know he had a son."

"Oh that's rich, believe what you want, but it's not true, he's an animal."

"So why not kill me then?"

Logan looked at her.

"Jean!"

(Daken is suppose to much older but I'm going to have him around thirty)

"Akihiro, going to kill me."

"I'm no animal, I wouldn't kill a woman unless I had to."

"What about Natsumi?"

He cocked his head.

"Well you just know everything, don't you?"

"I know you killed her…I don't know why."

"She wanted to kill me, simple as that."

"She was still your mother…"

He looked at her and released his claws he tried going after her and Logan gave him a swift kick to the chest, he hit the floor and coughed.

"She's trying to help you, moron, your beef is with me ain't it?"

Akihiro swallowed.

"Why protect her, when you stabbed my mother too dea….."

He fell unconscious, Logan saw Jean using her powers to reach him, she sent her thoughts out to Professor Xavier before she passed out and Logan caught her, wondering how he could change in his only son's eyes.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Ok so there you go.**


	4. Surprises around every corner?

**SweetDreamer92: I apologize to anyone who was waiting for this, I really am sorry about the long wait I hope this chapter makes up for it, that last one meeeeh.**

**Warning: a wee bit of violence, a wee bit of self harm but not for what you're thinking no giant timeskips but the fastforward button is pressed on Logan and Jean's relationship.**

**Four**

Akihiro woke up all too soon except he was chained to a bed and unable to move, Prof. Xavier sat by to try and control his temper. He glared at Jean as she got close to the bed.

"Unchain me dammit!"

"Not if you're going to kill Logan."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"You're just like your father, you don't listen."

He huffed she placed a hand on his shoulder and he glared at her as if wishing she would melt into a pile of goo.

"Akihiro."

"_Daken._" he spat

She sighed.

"Fine _Daken, _you could at least hear me out, he didn't try to kill you as soon as you were out so he can't be all bad."

He cursed at her and she sighed and looked at the professor, he glanced at the door and Logan came in. Daken glared at him since the chains plus the mental hold of the professor prevented him from doing anything else.

"Easy son I'm not here to fight with you."

"I'm not your son you stupid piece of shit."

"Daken, don't talk to your father that way."

He looked at her.

"What are you going to do about it, _whore._"

Jean couldn't stop Logan from punching him in the face and sighed.

"Part of me wants to tell you not to lash out at someone before hearing them out, but you're just like your father so I know you'll get better."

She walked out of the room and Logan punched him again.

..

Jean went to her room after telling anyone she passed about their "guest", she sat on her bed and stared at the wall, she frowned feeling antsy. She got up and went out the window closing it behind her, to take some time to clear her head. She sat on the fountain and stared into space.

"You seem lost in thought."

She looked up as Agatha sat next to her.

"Yeah a little, Logan's son has so much anger in him..."

"You feel powerless to help."

"Yeah."

Agatha smiled.

"You've got a good heart Jean, maybe someone else needs to help."

Jean looked at her.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, I know a thing or two about angry children."

They laughed.

"In all seriousness, do you still wish to remain Logan's girlfriend?"

"Well of course."

Agatha nodded.

"You should go see him, I understand it's been very trying on his nerves trying to deal with...possibly the only person in existence more difficult than he is."

Jean laughed and hugged her before flying to Logan's bedroom window, he left it unlocked so she let herself in. She looked around the mostly black room and saw light from his bathroom and peeked in to see that he was in the tub. She walked in and sat on the side of the tub before she reached over to rub his shoulders. He didn't even look up he just reached up to squeeze her knee.

"Don't worry, Agatha said she could help."

"Yeah we see how well she did with Wanda."

"What about me?"

"You only needed help controlling your powers Jeanie, their hate and anger got in the way of their training."

"Yeah I guess.."

"And Wanda is only improving since her father got that friend of his to erase her memories."

Jean tapped her chin.

"Maybe we can ask him about Daken."

"Nope, he said Romulus was still alive, and it won't do any good if he comes to check in and reminds him of everything he missed. He'd only hate me more if he knew I'd used another mutant to mess with his head."

She nodded.

"Now enough talk, why don't you climb in here with me."

"OK."

"You don't have to...wait what?"

She smirked and waved her hand to close the door before she did just that, intending to spend the entire night with him.

...

Agatha sat next to Daken's bed and he was giving her the silent treatment since she wasn't afraid of him and wouldn't respond to him snapping at her.

"You're just like him you know."

"..."

"Your father I mean..."

"Don't call that bastard my father!"

Agatha smiled at him.

"I understand your upset but you know you've been had."

"No I haven't, Rom..."

"Played you for a fool, child you can choose to ignore me and my words until you are blue in the face and red in the butt but you are Logan's son and that means you have the nose of an animal. You know I speak the truth."

"No you don't, get away from me old hag."

She sighed thinking of all the times Wanda had called her that.

...

The next morning Jean checked in on Daken who sneered at her.

"Daken, I can get you some breakfast if you like."

"Get away from me."

"So you want sausage and pancakes? I can do that."

He growled in a way that would make his father proud.

"Why do you insist on ignoring me and protecting that monster?"

"Logan isn't a monster."

Daken looked away from her, she sat next to him and held her hand over him.

"How about a little bet?"

"Fuck off."

"If you win, you can have anything you want."

He glanced at her.

"I'm listening...make it quick red."

She smiled.

"I have the memories of the people involved from what happened that will clear your father's names, I can show them to you. If what you say is true then you know very well what you will see, if what I say is true then you know you were wrong about Logan."

"And if by some chance what you say is what I see, what am I suppose to give you?"

She shook her head.

"I just want you and Logan to have a relationship of some kind he thought he had no one and now he has a blood relative, you could be friends, you never know."

He eyed her.

"And I'm still weak in my powers, I swear on my life that what you see has not been altered in any way."

Even though he gave Agatha a hard time his nose was pretty strong and he knew her words to be true. He didn't like bending so easily but as far as he was concerned he was already tired of being strapped to the bed and he could finally get free and have his revenge.

"Fine, I'll play your game."

She pushed her hair out of her eye.

"I knew you would see it my way."

...

Hours later in a fit of rage or perhaps anguish Daken had torn through his restraints like tissue paper. Jean tried to calm him down and he sliced at her with his claws, ignoring the wound she crawled over to where he was shaking in the corner. His claws were out and ready to attack again but he didn't make any move to attack her. She sat next to him breathing carefully and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Despite being terrified of him she tried to play the role of mother to calm his nerves.

Daken didn't respond to her singing at first, but she reached out to him with her mind repeating the same things over and over.

It's not your fault.

Your father does love you.

Everything will be alright.

...

Jean glanced up, she had put a mental barrier between the two of them and the house, she'd been worried he would snap, Logan could be captured but even he could break any hold when he got pissed. She watched Daken use one of his claws and cut his arm, before it could heal he squeezed some of his blood on the claw marks he'd given her. The wounds closed and healed until they were faint scars, like she'd had them since she was a child.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

He shook his head.

"Don't thank me, that's stupid, I'm the one who gave them to you."

She still smiled, just like his father he looked at her.

"Thanks...for opening my eyes and everything, I knew you were telling the truth but I wasn't willing to believe it."

She nodded.

"...If you love d...Logan so much why bother with me?"

"There are very few mutants in the world, and you two were wrongly placed on different sides for no reason I couldn't just ignore that."

He frowned.

"I'm going to kill Romulus."

"Don't do that, your mother wouldn't be happy you turned into a murderer."

He didn't say anything.

"It's not like we're going to welcome him here but if he found shelter with one of the other groups he could manipulate his way to getting a mutant war, you saw what he's capable of."

He grudgingly nodded.

"Does Logan know you're giving him a second chance?"

She cocked her head.

"Second chance?"

He nodded toward her stomach and she blinked then her eyes widened.

"How..."

"I smelled it not too long ago, from the cuts."

"Already...? Hmm well then no, I don't think he knows."

"Oh did you not know either? Sorry...surprise?"

She laughed and sat against the wall, May was going to flip, but in a good way just goes to show you a night of comfort can lead to.

_'Jean where are you?'_

She jumped hearing the professor in her head.

_'I'm with Daken.'_

_'You are? We've been looking for you all day.'_

_'All day? I just walked in here to ask Daken if he wanted breakfast..'_

_'Do you have a barrier up?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'I'm very impressed by it's strength, but it's around midnight right now.'_

She paled and stood up, only to stumble Daken caught her reminding her of blood loss, she blinked and waved her hand. The sun coming in through the small window faded and she sighed.

"I think your dad is going to be very unhappy with me..."

"I think he'll be more concerned with my blood on you."

She stifled a giggle.

"So are you hungry now?"

"...Yeah I guess."

"See that wasn't so hard."

He crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

"Anything is fine."

She smiled and went to leave the room, knowing the scent of blood would get Logan's attention once she opened the door.

"Oh and Jean."

She turned and glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"If you get married, don't think I'm calling your little skinny ass, 'mom'."

She burst out laughing and nodded before she walked out Logan's arms were around her as soon as the door closed.

"What the hell were you doing in there all day?"

She cleared her throat and watched him sneer.

"He hurt you, I'll kill him."

"No, Logan, it was my fault, I showed him what I saw in your memories."

He frowned and glared at the door, then tugged at the shredded part of her shirt obviously starting to smell what else was there. He swallowed but she didn't give him room to speak.

"Now are you going to play nice with Daken while I go find him something to eat, or do I have to cry and use it against you?"

"...Can't I at least put him through one of my hard core training sessions?"

"Logan...that isn't very nice, he's going to have to mentally and emotionally recover."

"And he can't do that while dodging bullets, land mines and surprise attacks?"

She only laughed, she sent a mental plea out to Agatha and Charles because she knew Daken may fall apart a second time when she wasn't close enough to effect his thoughts.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: There! I did it, you probably didn't believe me but there I sat and wrote another chapter so there :PPP hope you liked it.**


	5. Daken's Fight and Romulus's Plot

**SweetDreamer92: I'm glad people are giving this story some more love, I'm very pleased to hear that you enjoy it. Although, the actual comic/story for Logan and Daken's story I have not read, I researched some of the info to make the story interesting before I wrote it. Also I'm not quite done with Daken, his ways haven't been brushed under the rug :)**

**I own Crispan and let's not forget this is AU.**

**Five**

In a hidden location...

Romulus punched a hole in the wall, he glared at the small imp mutant that he was using to watch Daken. He was less than pleased to hear that Jean had gotten to him.

"Crispan, focus on this Jean character."

His eyes glowed and Jean could be seen watching the other X-men train with Prof. X. she was pretty, stunning really he smirked.

"Bastard always did have a way with picking good looking women Crispan, if you value your life you'll work hard to complete your next task."

He flicked his tongue out and nodded.

"Keep a close eye on Jean, I may have to get rid of her if she continues to try and help Daken."

He nodded and melted into the floor.

...

"Why are you up and walking around?"

Jean turned and looked at Logan, he'd been antsy the past few days, ever since he found out she was pregnant.

"Should I be somewhere else?"

"Don't get cheeky Red."

She walked over and kissed him, he looked at her, she knew he couldn't stay mad at her though his anger wasn't really needed. She just found out and he was acting like she was about to give birth any second. It was sweet but she tended to like to pick on him anyways.

"I need to look in on Prof. X's session with Daken."

"What for?"

"He responds to me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, not like that, he's never really had a positive female..."

She stopped hearing a scream, they ran to the danger room and saw Storm was losing, quite badly to Daken. Jean watched him wipe the floor with the woman, being a weather witch hand to hand combat wasn't really her thing. Daken looked out for blood and far more animalistic than Jean had seen him so far. She touched her forehead knowing better than to jump in and save her friend.

_'Daken?'_

He raised his claws but stopped.

_'Daken let her go.'_

_'...I have to kill her.'_

She swallowed hearing him in her head she took a breath.

_'Romulus says always fight to kill...there is no practice in real life.'_

_'No no...you won, you did brilliant, your strength is amazing.'_

_'...It's not a failure if I don't kill her?'_

_'No, not at all.'_

He lowered his claws and looked away from Storm.

"I..."

He looked up at Jean who nodded, then he sighed and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry that got out of hand..."

Storm blinked then smiled as he helped her up, she patted him on the shoulder.

"It's OK, I'll live, you're quite the fighter."

He gave a small smirk before he helped her out, Logan looked at her.

"He really does respond to you, I wonder why."

Prof. X moved to face him.

"Perhaps because we almost lost Jean to Phoenix before Agatha came to properly train her. The rage could be a strong thing to have in common...which is good in case she becomes his step-mother."

She made a face.

"First Daken now you? Am I the only one who thinks having a step-mother that much younger than you is weird?"

Logan only moved out of the room, she watched him go then looked at Prof. X.

"Did I...hurt his feelings?"

"Not quite, I think he's just tired, don't worry."

She nodded and watched him go, as things quieted a bit Crispan slipped through the floor to report back to Romulus, who would no doubt be pleased that she controlled Logan too.

...

They were having dinner but Daken refused to eat with everyone he didn't like crowds, Kitty nudged Jean.

"So what, you like went into the future and brought back your son?"

She made a face.

"Excuse me, he looks nothing like me."

She looked at Pietro.

"Don't be embarrassed, this one clearly doesn't look like his mother either."

They laughed and she huffed.

"Speaking of shopping, when you find out the sex let me know so we can go shopping."

Rogue looked up.

"No offense Kitty, but I don't think Logan wants you dressing his kid."

"What why not? Like what's wrong with polo shirts and khakis'?"

Wanda laughed.

"Ignore everything she said except "Logan and kid" then repeat what you just said."

They all burst out laughing, it was odd to picture a mini Logan who would forsake his father's signature look for the pool boy look. Logan didn't find that to be the least bit funny and immediately left the room which only earned him a few more laughs. He saw Daken sitting outside through the window and walked outside.

"Need to blow off some steam?"

Daken glanced at him.

"Why...?"

"Jean seems to think I ought to make nice with you."

"By sparring?"

"Well I may not know you but I don't think you want me to give you the birds and bees talk and take you out for ice cream."

Daken actually chuckled at that.

"Yeah OK, promise me you won't go crying to Jean when I kick your ass though."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

...

Rogue and Tabitha watched them go at each other like animals with their claws slashing wildly.

"Hey are they OK to fight like that?"

Jean looked out the window.

"Aww their bonding.."

They gave her an odd look and she smiled.

"...What? Did you forget that he's _Logan's _son?"

They looked at each other then smirked.

"Oh right...in that case, your family is getting along famously."

She laughed.

"Come on let's go watch some movies, we'll check on them later."

They darted after her, Jean looked up as Scott walked past Rogue and gave her rear a slap, she decided she needed lots of pillows to beat the details out of her blushing friend.

...

Hours later

Jean was on the balcony in Logan's room watching them break, they were both bloody and scratched up with torn clothes but she supposed that she was glad that they enjoyed it. She frowned feeling like she was being watched and turned to look, Crispan hid out of sight and she frowned. She looked down and saw they were gone, she walked into the bathroom and started a bath. She smiled feeling lips on her neck and tilted her head.

"Did you have fun with Daken?"

"Of course."

She screamed and fell in the tub trying to get away, she frowned when she saw no one was there.

..

Crispan dropped his hands and Romulus was no longer being projected into the room, he glanced at the imp.

"Remember to keep an eye on her, perhaps we can awaken what they have tried to hard to push down."

He walked past Crispan and smirked.

"I bet the little red head would be a hell cat in bed with that type of power."

...

Logan walked into his room and jumped when Jean broke a bottle on his head, he flinched and fell backwards but a surprise attack doesn't phase him that easily. He stared at her.

"Oh...baby I'm sorry, I thought...you were someone else."

He rubbed his head, he knew she hadn't meant any harm.

"You normally wait in my bathroom soaking wet and ready to attack some stranger?"

She huffed and he pulled her against him, he didn't want her to worry but he had smelled the other scent and was wondering who was dumb enough to fuck with his woman. He was thinking it was someone who didn't know him very well.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Sorry I know it's short but that made things more interesting right? I hope so, see you around.**


End file.
